fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
Villainy - Power Mad
Without doubt or hyperbole, the Power Mad villain is the single most recognizable type in film, literature, comic books alike. He is a classic archetype, and one that is well-suited to the political intrigues of Fontraile's setting. For whatever reason, this villain is driven to seek power over others. He is hopelessly addicted to power as if it were the finest of drugs. There can never be enough power for this villain; never enough control, and the boundaries of his control can never stretch far enough. Some Power Mad villains may justify their obsession with power - but most simply acknowledge the need that burns within. The Power Mad villain is an easy archetype for protagonists to identify with, as his goals and activities are (traditionally) firmly-rooted in the mundane world. However, would-be heroes should never make the mistake of assuming this villain is harmless; the Power Mad villain merely has the least lofty of goals. Because his goals are tied directly to societies and cultures, his influence in these areas is considerably stronger than any other archetype. Cunning, deception, and savage strength are all useful tools found in this villain's arsenal, but the greatest strength he has lies in the forces at his command - after all, a pack of fanatics is a much easier threat to deal with than an army. The tactics of the Power Mad villain are varied - but political and military strong-armings are by far the most common. Both are respected equally, and a solid Power Mad villain knows when to apply one when the other falters. Often, even the most barbaric of Power Mad villains will use both tactics in tandem (the proverbial "carrot and stick" method) to gain control over a situation. Another favored tactic is to gain the other hand via treachery. The Power Mad villain oft only appears to be honorable; making alliances and breaking them when the situation warrants it (typically after his one-time allies have served their purpose). The motives of this villain are often very primal. Most seek a lust for power that stems from their own greed and arrogance - or even pride. A well-rounded Power Mad villain is driven by fear. An effective Power Mad villain is one who began life at the lowest station in life and is terrified of returning to these lowly roots. Regardless of the motivations or methods employed, the end goal never varies - the acquisition of power, in one form or another. The Power Mad villain, as a general rule, does not play well with others, and does not work well in a large group unless he is the undisputed leader, though countless exceptions exist. the reason for this is that his enormous ego is, perhaps, his greatest weakness. This villain tends to be paranoid and distrustful, fearing that everyone around him seeks to strip him of his power. Even allies are not to be trusted, since he himself would eagerly betray an oath if it meant greater power for himself. This villain cannot comprehend that anyone would willingly relinquish any power whatsoever, so he cannot trust those whom he already dominates. This villain is by far the most charismatic of all villain archetypes. Even the most psychotic and paranoid Power Mad villain is surrounded by followers of some sort or another. His ego demands adulation, but his fears refuse to acknowledge it as sincere. In this way, he is, by several measures, one of the more tortured villain archetypes, as he is unable to enjoy that which he has fought so hard to achieve. In spite of this, the Power Mad villain maintains a host of followers, if only to use as tools in his conquests. As a simple villain, a GM can introduce a Power Mad villain merely as a military or political leader from some foreign land gathering power from established sources, either in the form of land or followers. In this way, the protagonists can fight him simply at the head of an army. However, a more-complex Power Mad villain requires precision - as well as very detailed motives and a personal history to account for his need for power. He uses cunning tactics and deceit to challenge foes on many levels, perhaps using his charisma and influence to turn allies of the characters against them - or even against one another, if possible. If done with careful forethought, a Power Mad villain can command as much depth and influence as any historic or fictional king. The level of actual power wielded by a Power Mad villain is highly variable; lower-level protagonists, for example, could be dealing with a local baron or wealthy merchant. For higher-level protagonists, a Power Mad villain could compromise a global threat. If used over the course of a campaign, a Power Mad villain should advance in power and experience as surely as the characters opposing him. The five subtypes of Power Mad villain are the Conqueror, Cult Leader, Dictator, Puppet Master, and Warlord. Power Mad Variants * Conqueror * Cult Leader * Dictator * Puppet Master * Warlord Directory Link Back to Villain Archetypes.